This invention relates in general to disconnect pins and in particular to a new and useful disconnect pin assembly construction in which a pin is lockable in a bushing by means of a locking ring and which includes release means for releasing the ring so that it is moved out of a locking position to easily permit withdrawal of the pin.
At the present time disconnect pins are known which include locking rings which are arranged so as to permit insertion of the pin into a receiving bushing and effectively prevent the pin's withdrawal. A disadvantage in the known construction is that there is no readily available means for facilitating the connection and disconnection.